A Rescue for Love
by Wolf Dog Ash
Summary: I have made a action fanfic staring Humphrey, Balto and a few of my OC's. In this story, wolves are like humans but with the same physical features. Humphrey and three of his friends go to a night club which ends up being held hostage. The wives of the four wolves are kidnapped and it's up to the four of them to save them and stop the Syndicate. Put on HIATUS till further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have decided to make an action fan fic; This is gonna be a three chapters to start it off. If I get enought good or bad reviews, I will continue this story. This first chapter tells you about who is in this story and what their backround is. Enjoy.**

Humphrey: Humphrey used to work for the F.B.I and quit. He started a life with his wife, Kate, until she was taken from him. He and his friends are now banned together to fight the Syndicate and get their wives back. Humphrey is the most skilled with a gun in the group. Alpha and Omega character. Alpha and Omega character.

Ash: Ash is the common wolf. He has a wife, Jenna or in this story known as Jen, who was kidnapped the same time Humphrey's was. Ash joined the group hoping to reunite with his wife and take her back from the Syndicate. Ash is the brains of the group and is second most skilled with a gun. My character.

Balto: Balto was one of those people who stay in the shadows till Jenna was kidnapped along with Jen, and Kate. He joined the group to just find his wife and be with her again. Balto is the brains and the most experienced with electronics. Balto character.

Jake: Jake was always a nice guy till you pissed him off. He never had a problem being positive till his wife was also kidnapped. He then went on a revenge rade and swore that he would find and kill the person responsible for the kidnapping. Jake is the bad-ass of the group. My character.

Jenna: Jenna is the wife of Balto and was kidnapped at a night club that Balto and his four friends and their wives went to, to celebrate her and Balto's engagement. Balto character.

Kate: Kate is Humphrey's wife and she had just gotten married to Humphrey a week ago now she and the other wives, Jenna, Leah, and Jen, are nowhere to be found. Alpha and Omega character.

Jen: The wife of Ash whom she has been married to for 5 years. My character.

Leah: The girlfriend of Jake. Dating for 7 months. My character.

**A/N: there is the information on the characters and make sure to check back often cause I will be adding information as the story comes along.**


	2. Chapter 2: The beginning

**A/N: This is where the action starts. I am going to make three chapters and wait for reviews. Based on thoes reviews, I will determine if I want to continue the story or just put it on HIATUS till more views and good reviews come along. Also check out my other stories; The Unforgettable Summer, and The Not So Lonely Life. Enjoy.**

Nobody's POV:

We find Humphrey standing on the edge of a building in New York city beign shot at by people who are after him cause he used to work for the F.B.I.

Humphrey's POV:

I was standing on top of a building with two pistols firing at my enemys. I was cornered so I had to jump.

"Balto, are you in position?"

"Are the explosives set?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"Well aint got to snap at me."

"I am standing on the edge of a skyscraper in New York being shot at and your cracking jokes?"

"Wow, that does sound bad. I am in position you justt have to jump."

"Here it goes."

I jump off the building and turn my back to the ground. I return fire at the enemys firing at me on the edge of the building I was on. I reach in the pocket of my coat and pull out what looks like a grenade.

"Just incase."

I pull the pin and throw it at the ground below me in a full sideways 360 I look back up at the building and continue my shooting.

"I'm coming in to get you." Balro says.

"Roger that." I reply.

I open My parachute and land safely inside the helicopter Balto was flying.

"May I?" I ask.

Balto then throws me the detonater for the satchel charges I planted in the building. I push the detonate button and the building is exploded.

"You got what we needed?" Balto asked.

"All right here on this USB." I replied.

In the passenger seat of the helicopter sat Ash.

"Alright lets return to the hideout." I said. And with that, we flew back to our hideout. On the way there, I couldn't help but think about Kate and what happened that night with Jenna, Leah, and Jenna. Since that night, Ash, Balto, Jake, and I had banned together to stop the Syndicate and rescue our wives.

**A/N: What do you think about the second chapter of my third story, A Rescue for Love. R&R what you think and I will continue this story and once again, check out some of my other stories you may like them. Later.**


End file.
